


Little sun and Little lion

by aslan001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cheating, Elia Martell Lives, Elia Martell loves Jon, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, Jon has magic, Queen Elia Martell, Rhaegar Targaryen Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslan001/pseuds/aslan001
Summary: She wanted to know what happened on Jae.After Senya ’s born, everything changed.Her Jae, instead of chasing the sun, he chose the little lion.warning：Senya is Ser Jaime and the Queen’s daughter, not Rhaegar Targaryen ’s dragon head.English is not my mother tongue, I can only use the translator to translate Chinese into English, if there are grammatical errors, please forgive me
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell, Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow/OFC, Jon Snow/Visenya Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Little sun and Little lion

summary：She wants to know what happened on Jae.

WARNING:The character is ooc, Lya died, and Elia gave birth to her second daughter, Visenya (she has one blind-green eye, one ear is invisible). And Rhaegar Targaryen, after Lya's death, he turned a blind eye to his youngest son Jae. Jae (jon snow) has lavender eyes and brown hair mixed with silver threads. And stories and characters don’t belong to me. They belong to Martin

She didn't know when their relationship became so bad. Once upon a time, as a pair of siblings who were judged to be half Targaryen, the relationship between her and Jon was even much closer than that between her and her brother, Aegon. Aegon is the father's child, and Rhaenys is the mother's. As for the little Jae, he is my shadow—Rhaenys once thought so proudly.

Jae, or Jon sand. When no one is paying attention to them, or Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime are not guarding Jae, Uncle Viserys would laugh at Jae and her. One is a fake dragon with the smell of Dorne, and the other is a hybrid in wolf skin. But he is a paper dragon. What's more, her clever little brother Jae would comment like this. As we all know, our father is a real dragon from the Seven Kingdoms, and Uncle Vic is not even the shadow of a snake. Even if you give him 10,000 brooms, he will never be able to clean the stable.

Indeed, when the three children of Aegon, Jae and Renes are together, they don’t like to talk. In the eyes of everyone, they will only find the second son Jae, who is always chasing his brother and sister.No one expected him His remarks are so bold and talkative.

"Your future husband is a very smart person, just like me." Her favorite uncle Oberon, the Red Viper, commented, even if she didn't like her good brother， Rhaegar Targaryen's deviant behavior in marriage. But he still liked the she-wolf from Stark. If she was still alive, he would get along well with her. She had asked Uncle Oberon in a low voice why her mother would caress the sleeping Jae’s hair while chanting Lya’s name.

Rhaenys, who was awakened by her mother's actions, was just puzzled. She didn't understand why her mother cry. Her voice was low and depressed at that time, similar to Jae’s falling pain while learning to walk, but the sadness came from the bottom of her heart. At that time, she didn’t understand that there was a kind of emotion that was not limited to different genders. Exist in the same sexual distinction.

"My little sun, my little dragon, she is just sad. If you lose your little black cat, I am afraid you will be sad too." The optimistic and laughing Oberon patted Rhaenys on the head and muttered comfortingly . "Bring Aegon and Jae over, I will teach you three how to play spears."

Rhaenys's favorite Royal Guard is Ser Jamie, they secretly call him the Kingslayer from behind. And she and Jae called him the white lion—"You are more golden than white, I want to call you the golden lion." The handsome-looking ser Jaime did not object, but just indulged in holding the child ignored by his father, Even if their father Rhaegar can't see Jae, Arthur and Jaime loved Jae more than everyone else combined. Ser Arthur has an almost spiritual fascination with Lyanna. During the months when she got along with that tower, Arthur and lya had developed a strange relationship. when she grew up, was able to assert that he really fell in love with the she-wolf. Therefore, his love for Jae, even if he did not say it, is far beyond his love for other royal children, because even if Jae has the purest light purple eyes, his dark hair is mixed with a few beautiful silver hair. But Jae frowned and sulked, riding a horseride look like a Centaur, all of them reminded Arthur of Lyanna.

I love you, Rhaenys. Jae whispered. They like to whisper when the nun who teaches vocal music and harp is drowsy, and occasionally kisses secretly. She was eight years old at the time and Jae was just over five. Aegon chose Dani, their aunt. And jae, no matter when and where, in heaven or hell, he will choose Rhaenys.

You are mine and I am yours. In that forest of gods, she and her dearest little brother swear that only the gods, whether they are the seven gods or the old gods of the north, can hear their vows. Unfortunately, Rhaenys didn't know it yet, and the words passed by like the wind. How easy it is to break an oath.

She is ten, Aegon is eight, and Jae is seven. That year, his mother became pregnant again, and his father was ecstatic.Ser Jaime was the only one who wasn’t happy，He explained that he was just afraid the Queen would die.Jae Tried to explain, but he didn’t say anything .This was all so weird，But she stopped asking questions.Rhaegar even embraced the bewildered Jae . The latter looked extremely embarrassed. He instinctively wanted to go to Arthur or Jaime for help. However, The two white cloaked knight just silently encouraged him. What a tender picture of father and son, Rhaenys thought to herself, because you have your senya, Jae is actually remembered by you. She and Aegon can receive gifts from their father every year. Only poor little Jae, and his guardian of the north, Uncle Edd, will prepare gifts for him with Uncle Oberon and his mother. Even Rhaella, the always gentle and kind grandmother, didn't like him—"He looked at the flames in a daze, so much like Aerys."

Jae is a taciturn boy who likes to watch candle s light. When Aegon throws mud at them pranks or wields Dorn's spear on the driving range, Jae prefers to read books in the bright and clean library. Or he could stop and watch for a long time in front of the fireplace. He had a peculiar fascination with the warm, blazing flames, just as Aegon liked his spear and Renes liked her kitten, which was wrong. So she asked Uncle Oberon to bring jae to play with them, his uncle refused and said, "My dear little sun, I have tried it. Our dear little wolf may go to Citadel in the future. , It is also possible to go to Asshai as a shadow mage, but he is too soft, such a kind-hearted boy, expecting him to pick up a sword to hurt people, it is too difficult for him."

"Zālagon, zālagon! ñuha perzys" (Burn, Burn! My fyre！) She looked at jae quite amused. The magic and the dragon have long disappeared. The boy who can play with the harp as soon as he .The clever child who knows the history of the seven kingdoms backwards and forwards, how could he still believe that there is magic in this world? It’s too late and it’s too fast. Jae took advantage of Rhaenys blinked. He stabbed his palm with the small dagger Oberon gave him. The blood was spilled in the brazier. She was half worried, half angrily accusing her. Said: "Are you crazy? Mom will be worried, maybe we will all get scolded!"

The warm and bright orange flame turned into an ominous, crazy black. Renes felt something was wrong instinctively. She turned to look at Jae, but only saw the boy's handsome face stained with Aerys-style madness, the kind of wildfire that she tried to forget in the depths of her mind, burning, disgusting, and cooked. The smell of human flesh reappeared in her memory again, and she resisted vomiting.

Her Jae, how could her little brother be like their monster grandfather? Even his grandfather, his childhood was as normal as other Targaryen, and he was once the hope of the Iron Throne. She sincerely hoped that what she saw was only fantasy, but since then, she has never walked alone with Jae. She was too scared.

Hello, Little senya, Jae is sitting next to his mother and humming. I am afraid he is the only child who has inherited his father's ability. Among the three siblings (not counting the one in the mother's belly), Aegon She is good at swordsmanship and spear skills. Rhaenys is good at counting and dealing with guests. Although Jae is shy, he always likes to perform vocal music for them. His father’s singing voice makes them sad and weeping, and Jae’s childish singing often moves them. ,As if the soul was comforted by the seven gods. He sang a song that he wrote specially for Visenya and mather in a low voice. When Rhaenys broke into them, Jae didn't look up. He said goodbye to Ilya's mother and said that he was sick and wanted to go back to sleep. .

"Did you two quarrel?" Mother asked jokingly. "No, it's all Jae's fault. He always makes mistakes." She knew that this was not true. Among the three of them, the one who made the most mistakes was the lively Aegon, followed by her, and finally Jae. He was too quiet, too silent, unless he was in swordsmanship and horse riding lessons, otherwise, you would never see him leave the castle.

Oberon was unable to take this unrelated nephew out of the Red wall. The only time was the most serious quarrel between his mother and uncle. "He is a boy now! Six years old! He is not a crying Baby!" The mother changed from her gentle and virtuous look ，and yelled at Oberon, because the frightened Jae had a fever that night, and mother accompanied the bachelor to take care of him all night. He cried all night and asked for his own mother. Everyone knows that the queen tried his best, but the whispers in the court, everything made the six-year-old child panic and overwhelmed. He was too lonely and too scared. "My dear little sun, promise me, promise me to take good care of Aegon and Jae, they are your brothers connected by blood, they love you."

Okay, mom, I love them too.

In other words, she once loved jae. After the death of Queen Ilya, all the laughter and laughter in the Red Fort disappeared, as if they were buried in peace with the Queen's arrival. Aegon and Rhaenys have been sad for more than half a year, but they know that life has to go on, and their father Rhaenys, he has always had a strange melancholy temperament, but it is more serious than before. The problem is Jae, he doesn't go to class with them anymore.

He is a smart kid, he is good at music, history, and high Valyrian, and many strange languages on the other side of the sea. But he doesn't like swords or spears. All sharp weapons and things that can hurt people have kept this boy away, but now, he has completely changed.

At first, the Red Viper was very happy to see the kid participating in the class, but as things progressed, they realized that there was something wrong with Jae. "Good job, little wolf!" He is indeed a good fighter. Aegon has inherited the physique of his mother more. He is thin and agile. He needs constant exercise to catch up with the physique of other boys, but he is smart. Quick thinking, because he can beat all his peers with skill and agility, even Yu Lin Tiewei is also pleased with the prince's skillful skills. But her dear little brother-Jae is not brutal. He defeated all the people who made fun of him with his inhuman skills and brains. He would beat them hard until no one dared to challenge him. Perhaps he has always known that the boy called him black fire, a little bastard of wolf, just for Mama Ilya, he didn't go crazy and beat people. Jon arryn's distant nephew, the handsome idiot Harrold Hardyng was beaten to the blood by him, "humiliating a prince, so courageous." He stepped his foot on the poor man's throat until he was shocked. Arthur pulled him away.

"None of you can beat me, so I will only fight with Sir Arthur and the others." He looked around dissatisfiedly, and said nothing. Jae was right, except for Uncle Oberon, Sir Arthur and the others, he had no opponents anymore. Walk like the wind, quiet like a shadow, tough like pine, and steady like a stone in a wall. He held poor Visania in his arms, and communicated with gestures that the two of them only understood.

No one can penetrate their world, especially when we find that poor little Senya's left ear can't hear.

One of her eyes is too, poor sister. The last member of the Targaryen family who appeared with heterochromatic pupils was Shiera Seastar, the lover of the Blood Raven. And my poor Senya, she is indeed beautiful, but her birth took away their mother. For a long time, neither she nor Aegon wanted to see the child who was asked to give birth by their father. But Jae, she estimated that this might be the only time he met his father's opinion. Since the birth of Visania, his love for this baby surpassed all the royal family members for her.

"I promised, I promised Mama."

You promised me too, she thought to herself, you also said you will always love me, little wolf.

"Who is my good boy! Senya!" The girl giggled in Jae's arms, but it was a pity that the beautiful left eye was a terrible dark green color. It was not until she opened her eyes that everyone realized The child who was promised the name of a female warrior was blind at first with his left eye. To make matters worse, the girl's other ear seemed inaudible. The king didn't say anything, she only remembered that Jae and father had a fight. After that, the girl was almost entrusted to the nanny appointed by Jae and her mother during her lifetime. And Jae would hold the child close to him even when he was reading. That used to be my position, Renes thought a little jealously, but she reminded herself that Senya has no mother, just like us, even the father doesn't care for her.

When there is a healthy dany, who needs this Visenya? She thought, this may be a joke of the gods. The dragon has three heads. This is the song of ice and fire. All the prophecies will come true, but who can grasp its direction? Rega seeks ice, the daughter of the north, wants Visenya, but what he finally got is Jae, and the mother did give birth to Visenya, and what they needed was Daenerys.

No matter where the Gods are, they are cruel and incredible.

When her father announced that Aegon would marry her and Dany, she thought so, and Jae, who was sitting in the corner of the royal family dinner, didn't even know that he didn't care about me because he only swore to Visenya. Where is the vow he and I have made? Does he really remember it? She only saw her sister affect Jae's lips with her forehead affectionately. They spoke in a low voice affectionately, and then his father announced loudly that Jae would go to the north with Visenya, where they would live until Jae was eighteen.

Jae is eighteen years old and Senya is eleven years old.

That year, when they returned from the north, Rhaegar announced their engagement. And Jae brought back the Dark Sisters of Blood Raven from the wall and those dragon eggs in the basement of Winterfell. Rhaenys, Daenerys would marry Aegon.

Jae is twenty-two years old, Senya is fourteen years old, and they are married.On their wedding day, at Summerhall, Sir James looked very happy, he said, “Because my two favorite children is married, and am happy for them”

At the Summerhall, Jae hatched a dragon, and The two of them also had their own dragons. 

Dragon has three heads, but not Senya and her. Senya is a little lion

She is a little sun.


End file.
